


A fancier cage

by Dreizehn



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Humor, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine didn't particularly dislike the new situation he was thrown in however he couldn't say he particularly liked it either. in the end he was unsure what to think when he knew his alternative was death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fancier cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/gifts).



> Fic written for Fabelyn which coincidentally uses "The only one" as a base because I thought of this last second and couldn't come up with another way to make this plot work without using that

"How do you feel?"

The question came randomly. Slaine looked to Inaho and raised an eyebrow. Was he asking how he felt about being outside for the first time in years, or how he felt about the armed men scowling and pointing guns at him.

"About what?" Slaine responds.

"You are free now. I assumed you would be happier," Inaho said. His voice bearing no emotion; probably even less than usual. Possibly because even he knew Slaines freedom was a false one.

"It's not like I'm not delighted to finally be out of that godforsaken cell; it's just..." Slaines eyes moved to briefly glance at the scowling guards then back to Inaho. "I would hardly consider this freedom."

"You have no money, no where to go, and your name is slandered." Inaho looked almost annoyed. "With no one to help you, you are a dead man."

Slaine then closed his eyes. "So why are you here?"

Inaho looked confused at the question. Which Slaine found odd considering he isn't usually very expressive unless he's frustrated. Was he supposed to already know why Inaho was at their current location?

"To pick you up," Inaho said it as if it was an obvious fact. Like it was something he should have known. "It was what we agreed on after all."

Slaine does not attempt to hide his frown. He doesn't remember making such an agreement. Was it from the time he was hospitalized? Or maybe before...No not possible, so when?

"Even if you don't remember, I'm taking you anyway. Unless you rather walk to civilization yourself; Ah but you will have to sleep outside."

Slaine remained silent for a few minutes before finally folding his arms then said. "Whatever."

Slaine doesn't remember whatever agreement he made with Inaho but he knows that at the very least this shouldn't be a trap.

*******

Still... As he is seated in a mansion he hasn't seen in six years he can't help but feel slightly nostalgic. His attention is driven away from the scenery when Inaho sits a hot cup of coffee down in front of him.

"It isn't poisoned is it?" Slaine said. His voice taking a more joking tone as he grins.

Despite that Inaho answers seriously anyway. "We've been over this."

Slaine can't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Idiot, despite his genius he is a complete idiot.

Inaho walks behind the couch and out of Slaines line of sight. He doesn't bother to see where he went and instead takes a sip of the coffee. Its sweetened and he's sure Inaho put cream in it, or milk.

Something drops in his lap and Slaine looks down at it briefly (a plastic bag?) then up and sees Inaho staring down at him. There's an odd look in Inaho's eyes and he can't quite figure out what it is.

"Like what you see?" Slaine taunted, and he's surprised when Inaho smiles faintly at him. Slaine enjoys the sight of Inaho's smile.

"Yes..." Inaho answered bluntly.

Slaine looked away in an attempt to hide the faint blush that creeped up his face. He wasn't going to give Inaho the satisfaction of knowing he made him blush.

"Where is your sister?" He said in an attempt to change the subject and distract Inaho.

Inaho pushed off the chair then walked around and sat beside Slaine much to his displeasure. "She went to go visit friends." He didn't sound like he was lying but...

"Ah so you brought me here because you're lonely?" Slaine teased. Wondering if he would take the bait.

Inaho stared at Slaine with an expression the other couldn't gauge, then looked away and quietly mumbled, "Maybe."

Slaine wanted to give Inaho teasing reply, but something about the way Inaho responded kept Slaine quiet and made him drop the subject altogether. Slaine knew what it felt like to be alone.

"Whats in this bag?" Slaine asked. Once again changing the subject. There were a lot of sparkly things inside and he had a good idea of what it was, but he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"Candy."

Slaines eyes sparkled like a small childs, and when he noticed Inaho's fascinated gaze he coughed awkwardly then stretched and feigned a yarn. "I'm tired," He lied. "Where is my new cell?"

He made sure not to miss the annoyed look on Inaho's face. He enjoyed annoying Inaho; despite their 'relationship' as complicated as it is. Causing the other to make expressive expressions still brings him joy.

Inaho stood without a word and Slaine decided to follow him. He wondered did he make him mad with that comment.

They stopped in front of a door that had a lock on the.....Outside. "Can't trust me can you?" Slaine tried to make his voice sound joking in an attempt to hide the hurt but failed.

"My sister made me do this."

"I see she's the smart one." Slaine said. His voice taking a mocking tone.

"There's a keywhole on the otherside." Inaho said.

Slaine frowned at that, and was about to say something about how stupid of an idea that was, but Inaho simply dropped a key in his hand then opened the door.

"There's a bathroom as well."

"A fancier cage." Slaine mumbled. He wasn't trying to make Inaho feel bad. On the contrary he hardly wanted to say it out loud.

"Annoying but far from the worst...Right?" Inaho said it in a way as if he was quoting something but Slaine couldn't recall ever hearing those words.

So he simply answered, "Yes..." and walked into the room shutting the door behind himself. He walked to the bed and collapsed onto it. It felt unbelievably soft, and despite the fact that he originally was not tired, he no longer wanted to move from his spot.

"Ah..." Slaine closed his eyes. Maybe just a short nap; it wasn't as if he had anything better to do, and Inaho wouldn't miss his lack of presence anyway.

*******

When Slaine finally did rewake the Sky no longer had an orange glow and was filled with a vibrant beautiful blue. Slaine pulled himself upright and stared out the big window. There were no bars on it like he was used to.

Before Slaine's thoughts could dwell any further he heard a knock at his door.

Slaine dragged himself off the bed reluctantly. He didn't want to get up. He actually didn't even know why Inaho was knocking in the first place. Nonetheless Slaine twisted the knob and lazily opened the door.

Inaho blinked, then much to Slaine's surprise and amazement, he smiled; its brief and faint, but Slaine found it magnificent no less. Because it was one of Inaho's smiles.

"You slept so long I almost thought you were dead." Inaho extended his arm, holding out the clothes drapped over it. "You must have been more exhausted than I thought."

Slaine does not bother to look at the clothes and simply accepts them without a second thought. "And what is this for?" He asks. It wasn't like he was able to go anywhere.

"We're going out. Now get dressed. I prefer to get this done early."

Or maybe not.

*******

Slaine pulls at various spots on the short-sleeved black-and-white hoodie as he trails closely behind Inaho, trying to ignore the sun burning his shins, as Inaho for some reason gave him shorts.

"My legs are burning..." Slaine complained for the tenth time. He is almost immediately rewarded with a sigh from Inaho.

"I thought it was your arms last time? Please just deal with it for today. We're here to buy you clothes anyway." Inaho said. Sounding- well, like he usually does, but Slaine could have sworn he could hear a bit of annoyance in Inaho's voice, and that alone was rewarding enough.

"Where is this place anyway?"

"An Island that wasn't hit by the war; it's not relatively big, but it's safer than most places are for you."

Slaine hummed at the new information as they walked into a store filled with clothes.

"Grab whatever you like."

*******

Inaho sat down on Slaine's bed with a sigh. Dropping the bags of clothes down on the floor. He looked rather tired to say the least. "I think we covered most of the necessities," Inaho said.

Slaine stretched after sitting the bags aside, then practically collapsed onto Inaho. Slaine breathed on Inaho's neck and took in the smell of outdoors that attached itself to him.

"Slaine?" Inaho felt stiff and he sounded confused. Maybe because the older man had never embraced him before. Slaine kissed him on the neck; pushing him further into shock.

"...I was shocked when I went outside and saw you. Because you stopped visiting for two years; I thought...you got tired of me." Slaine made an empty laugh and felt Inaho's arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to see you, but I couldn't."

Slaine pressed his weight onto Inaho until the younger mans back met the mattress. "I'm not dreaming right...I won't wake up in a cell right?"

"...Do you want me to tell you why I was gone?" Inaho mumbled.

Slaine made a snort. He was..Amazed that Inaho was even considering telling him the truth. "Are you allowed?" Slaine asked with a smile. Of course he knew the answer was no.

"No, however I don't care." Inaho rubbed Slaine's back as he began to tell him what happened, "They listened to Asseylum's request to release you, because they planned to kill you shortly after." Inaho sighed. "However there are those who want to keep you alive."

"And that's where you come in?"

"Yes. I am so to speak...Your leash." There's a peculiar tone to Inaho's voice, and Slaine thought it was probably best to end the conversation. He had heard enough.

"You may be my 'leash' however you are not attached to anything."

"Quite the useless leash aren't I?"

Slaine opened his mouth to say something but stopped, and instead lifted himself off of Inaho. Pulling himself out of his embrace mumbling, "this is uncomfortable," and sitting beside him.

Slaine looked down at Inaho staring up at him and decided to ask, "I don't really care about what you did in those two years you were away, but I am curious about how you managed to save me."

He saw Inaho avert his eyes briefly before he looked back to him with a smile and said. "I beat them in a cardgame."

Slaine blinked at him. "Like I'd believe that!"

Inaho laughed; its genuine and the sound makes Slaine's heart beat faster.

Slaine leans down towards Inaho, and can feel his breath on his face, and he can also see Inaho's face reddening. 'Ah so he can make that kind of expression' Slaine thought to himself.

 _'I should kiss him'_ he thought _'I want to'_ he thought, but he couldn't as he felt his face getting hot and subconsciously moved away. Inaho found this funny and laughed again. What was with his sense of humor.

Inaho pulled off his socks then climbed further onto the bed. Slaine watched him suspiciously, and Inaho simply laid his head on one of the pillows. Slaine was confused.

"Don't tell me you plan on sleeping in here?" Slaine questioned. Yes the bed was huge but doing something like that.

"I don't see why not," was Inaho's reply. His expression reverting back to its usual blank state and his voice neutral. "Unless you don't trust me."

Slaine was taken aback by that. He expected that kind of question from Inaho but, "It's not that."

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked, but didn't make any effort to remove himself from the bed.

Slaine blushed and looked away from Inaho. "I-It's embarrassing..." He mumbled.

He wasn't looking and therefore wasn't able to see the shock on Inaho's face, but he was able to feel Inaho's hand grasp his arm and pull him down

"I won't do anything to you, I promise, and its only us here."

Slaine stared into his eyes, honest and bright, then rolled the opposite way. "G-Good night!"

Inaho smiled. "Good night, Slaine."

*******

Inaho awoke before Slaine did the next morning, and when he looked at the others sleeping face he wasn't sure how to react and found himself leaning down and laid a gentle kiss on Slaine's lips.

"I love you..."

***BONUS***

"I get that your sister doesn't like me but the outside lock is a bit...cruel."

Inaho blinked as he sat cross legged on Slaines bed. "I gave you a key."

"I already lost it." Slaine lied; it was, in fact, sitting ontop of his dresser.

Inaho looked over at the bathroom and said. "Besides there's also the bathroom."

Slaine frowned. "You said that last time but what does that even mean?"

Inaho stood up and gestured for Slaine to follow him. He did and they went into the bathroom. Inside there was another door. Inaho opened the door then looked at Slaine with an odd smile. "Your bathroom connects to mine!"

"WHY"


End file.
